


why did i write this

by visionaryBuffoon



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hate Sex, M/M, Trans Male Character, meta knight is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionaryBuffoon/pseuds/visionaryBuffoon
Summary: Dark Meta Knight defeats Meta Knight in a sparring match, and as an agreement, the mirror knight gains dominance over the other.





	why did i write this

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme explain y'all a thing about science before you read:  
> the way I write Meta Knight is as a transgender man. He has transitioned with hormone replacement therapy, yet has not gotten any reassignment surgery because it's too risky and the recovery would be too long for the warrior's liking. The testosterone solves all his problems anyways, like deepening his voice and killing fertility. Another thing about testosterone is that it enlarges the clitoris. Most trans men (including I) call our clitorises "dicks" because it helps us feel more confident, so that explains my vocabulary usage when describing Meta's genitalia.  
> That's all I gotta say, enjoy the fic!

The sounds of clatters and clangs rang through the air, two identical rivals clashing blades in a battle of hatred. Their powers were matched, although both of them still tried so desperately hard to overpower the other.

Meta Knight leapt backwards, creating some space between him and the other, beating his wings to launch himself into the air. He raised his sword, Galaxia, towards the sky, drawing power from his body into the blade. Once the golden sword was brimming with energy, he whipped the blade in a downward slash, creating a crescent-shaped beam of light that hurdled towards the dark knight.

Dark Meta Knight rolled out of the way in the nick of time, only the corner of his already-torn cape being sliced off by the white-hot energy. While Meta Knight was burnt out after using of most of his energy in the sword beam, the dark knight made his move. Flying up to his rival, he forcefully knocked him to the ground with a swipe of his silver Galaxia.

“Oof-!” With a grunt, Meta slammed into the ground. As he opened his eyes, despite his vision being blurry from the impact, he could make out the shape of his clone speeding towards him. The knight tried to get back up, but it was too late, as the other already had his foot on his body, pinning him to the ground. Great.  
“You win this time.” He admitted, averting his gaze in shame. He prepared for a world of embarrassment

“You’re no fun anymore, Meta!” Dark Meta Knight teased, finally lifting his armored foot off the other, offering a hand. “This is the third time in a row i’ve won. You _really_ need to catch up before you start feeling inferior.”

Meta wasn’t sure if that was an insult or a genuine concern, but either way, his dark clone was right. He did need to step up his game if they were going to continue this rivalry. In the case of their specific type of relationship, at least  
“Next time will be different, I assure you.” he took the other’s hand, using him as support to stand up. As he sheathed Galaxia, he felt an ache in his backside, caused by the previous impact.  
“Well, you won, so…” Meta never liked to admit this, but he couldn’t really complain, as the other had fairly earned the right. “I am yours to do with as you please.” 

The dark knight smirked under his mask, an idea immediately arising in his mind. “Wonderful… Come with me.”

 

Dark Meta Knight brought them to the dimensional mirror, which left Meta Knight utterly confused. 

“What, do you wish to send me home already?” He asked, glancing to the mirror, then fixing his gaze onto his clone.

“No,” the dark knight placed his hand on the other’s mask, slipping the steel off his face, setting it aside. He removed own his own mask as well, placing the scarred armor next to his rival’s. “You’ll see soon enough what i have planned. And when i say “see,” I mean you will literally see.” He chuckled lowly, now removing both his and Meta knight’s pauldrons until they were completely armorless, save for the sabatons on their feet.

Not sure of what to make of those words, Meta Knight anticipated whatever the other had in mind. He expected some sort of humiliation, as Dark Meta was the type to be into that sort of thing.  
“Alright then.” He blushed lightly, still not used to being maskless around his literal clone. They have done this many times before, but Meta had way too much pride in himself to let it not matter.

“Well, let’s get started.” Swiftly advancing, Dark Meta roughly smashed his lips onto Meta Knight’s. He wrapped his short arm around Meta’s body, holding him tightly to get as deep into the kiss as possible. 

Meta was used to this by now, always expecting the other to start off with rough makeouts. It was getting old, in his opinion, but nonetheless he kissed back with as much force as the other.  
Their lips were pressed so hard that Dark Meta’s teeth began to poke Meta’s bottom lip, so they both decided it was time to open wide. Since Dark Meta won this fight, Meta let him take full dominance. The dark clone invaded the other’s mouth, pushing his tongue deep inside, but not deep enough to shove it down his throat. He knew it would be unpleasant for his partner. 

Dark meta’s free hand snuck between his rival’s feet, caressing his crotch and lightly grazing the area. As much as he wanted to jump into the action, he knew foreplay was very important to Meta, and the dark knight would respect that.

The teasing sent a small wave of pleasure through Meta’s body, causing him to quietly moan into the kiss as his wings rippled with excitement. He pulled back for a moment to take a quick breath, but instead made himself look desperate by panting. 

“You want more of that, don’t you?” the mirror clone cooed, smirking as he watched his partner gaze into his eyes with a very needy expression. Complying, he went from grazing to full-on touching, aiming to coax out what he called the Gold Mine. 

“I- Uhnnn…” Meta Knight attempted a retort, but those sweet teasing touches down there triggered moans that would render him unable to finish the sentence. But damn, he did want more. He could already begin to feel his nether regions reacting to the touch.  
Pushing harder, eventually Meta’s slit revealed itself, and the dark knight’s finger felt some fluid. But of course, there wasn’t enough fluid oozing from the noble knight, so more foreplay would be required.

Dark Meta finally removed his hands from Meta Knight’s lower regions, and instead pulled him in front of the mirror, and forcefully pushed him down into a sitting position. He made sure Meta was facing the dimensional mirror, as this would be important later.  
“If you're worried about anyone seeing us like this, don't be. I deactivated the mirror, so nobody can see your whore face except you and I~.” 

Oh, so that's why they were here. Meta figured his rival would do anything to try privately humiliating him, and the mirror would just be another tool to succeed in that. “I know your game, Dark. And to be quite honest I am… Sort of into it.” Meta Knight avoided making eye-contact with the other, looking at himself the mirror instead. “Are you going to continue or what?” He asked impatiently, spreading his feet and lowering his wings to give the other full access. 

“Of course, be patient! You're such a bitch.” Dark Meta sat behind his rival, also facing the mirror.

“You’re one to talk.” He retorted, looking at the other through the mirror’s reflection. He could recall many times when Dark Meta was the one acting like a bitch, begging and moaning for Meta to treat him so. Reflecting on their past sessions turned him on even further.

“Shut up.” The mirror-worlder barked.  
Finally, he was in position to continue. He reached around Meta’s body, his hand returning to play on the knight’s crotch. Meanwhile, he also began to touch the frame of Meta’s wings with his free hand, licking, sucking, and lightly biting where the appendages attached to his back. 

This caused the Star Warrior to become completely consumed by absolute bliss. His wings were the most sensitive part of his body, and any touches in a mood like this drove him mad. “Ah-ahhhnn… D-don’t stop..Mhh!”

Dark Meta chuckled sinisterly. “Begging already? Well, just because you asked...” He ceased petting the other’s leathery wings, opting to stroke his own nether regions instead. “I’ll let you hang out on the edge for a while until I'm ready to drive you over it.”  
He was already turned on from watching the dreamland version of himself writhe in pleasure, so coaxing out his own member was an easy task. Meanwhile, his other hand worked at Meta’s ‘gold mine,’ pumping with two of his fingers. While exploring the cave with fingers was interesting enough, there was also that enlarged clitoris of Meta’s that was now completely hard. Using his thumb, the dark knight rubbed circles on what was essentially Meta’s own dick.

Meta Knight panted, looking forward into the mirror, realizing how much of a mess he appeared to be. His face was flushed red, which really looked like a purple over his blue skin. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, and his body heaved with every quick and heated breath. He leaned back into his rival’s body, feeling pleasurable comfort in the soft warmth. His eyelids lowered over his misty gray orbs as he began to nuzzle Dark Meta. 

“Uh uh uh! Eyes open and forward, you desperate slut.”  
While he did enjoy how the other craved so much touch that he resorted to nuzzling his back into him, Dark Meta wasn't about to let him get all soft. This was supposed to be a rough hatefuck from the cruel Dark Meta Knight, not the soft-and-passionate loving his counterpart specialized in.  
He finally withdrew his fingers from Meta Knight once he figured his partner was prepped enough. “Get on your belly.” Dark Meta ordered.

Meta Knight forced himself to stare into the mirror again, maneuvering himself so that he was on his belly, arms out in front of him. From the mirror, he noticed Dark Meta’s eyes were fixed down on his ‘gold mine,’ to which Meta sighed. “Dark, please just fuck me already.” 

Dark Meta made sure to grab one of Meta arms, pinning it to the knight’s back to assure he’d stay in that position. The control made the mirror knight feel amazing, his member pulsing at the mere thought of plowing mercilessly into his rival.  
“You’ll be full of me soon enough.” He growled dominantly, tightening his grip on the other’s arm. With his free hand, Dark Meta slowly stroked his shaft, until he could be sure it was fully erect. The mirror knight finally lined himself up with his target, removing his hand from his cock and grabbing onto Meta’s wing instead. And with that, he rammed his member into Meta Knight’s front hole, going all the way in on the first shot. His body was still for a moment to let the other adjust, but soon enough he slid out, and slammed back in, repeating the motion. His wings quivered and flapped in time with his thrusts, assisting in gaining momentum. 

The sudden grab on the frame of his wings caused the warrior to gasp loudly, to his dismay. It was so painfully amazing, his most sensitive appendage being handled so roughly. Meta Knight was so excited, yet also embarrassed that he was letting loose more desperate noises than he’d prefer.  
A low and immodest moan forced itself out of Meta’s mouth as the other thrusted entered him with such force. Once Dark Meta began plowing into him, the fingers on his free hand curled up and tensed until he was literally clawing at the ground before the mirror. Speaking of, he wanted so desperately to shut his eyes and just enjoy the feeling of getting roughly fucked, but he would only be slapped into opening them again to see the reflection. Looking into the mirror now, he could see Dark Meta’s strained face, his grunts and huffs coming through clenched teeth. Meta also studied his own face, his mouth gaping wide open, letting the breaths and moans free. A slight bit of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were becoming half-lidded. Meta did indeed look like the whore Dark Meta wanted him to act like. 

As the knight’s noises and moans filled the air, Dark Meta’s member pulsed in excitement. The situation of dominating his double was almost unreal to him, but one look at the mirror could confirm it. He was going wild at this point, slamming into the other with all his speed and might, not taking anything slow. He stroked his hand up and down the frame of Meta’s wing, knowing it was sensitive, and the sensation would drive him overboard.

Indeed, this rendered Meta Knight ecstatic, as the combined pleasures of his wings being fondled and his cave being so roughly fucked nearly drove him over the edge.  
“F-ffuuuck- Darrrrk!” Accidentally rolling the r, Meta called out the other’s name, a strained feeling building up in his groin. “Ah! Ngggh- f-fuc- ahhh! Daaaarrrrrk~!”  
The one wing that wasn't being felt up began to flap in an uncoordinated manner, almost colliding with Dark Meta’s wings.

The two of them lost all self-control, with Meta shouting and moaning like a whore, and Dark Meta driving his throbbing cock into his double like an animal. Meta Knight’s tongue hung out of his mouth, drool dribbling down his face as his eyes rolled back, utterly absorbed in the pleasure. The dark knight saw this in the mirror, and just lost it. 

Finally reaching his limit, Dark Meta couldn't find it in himself to say anything, due to his speech being interrupted by his own gasps and groans. He didn’t thrust as hard, but kept up the speed until he pushed all the way inside of Meta, gripping his body tight and holding him close as he was about to finish inside of him.  
“Oh- Ah- Ngh- Meta Kni- f-fuck- NGH!” He hissed through his teeth as the white-hot sensation enveloped his senses, his dick throbbing as the seed was spurt inside of the other in quick bursts. Every shot came with a wave of pure ecstasy, shaking his body.  
Finally spent, he huffed and panted, leaning his weight onto the other knight. “M-Meta…”

Hearing his own name being called out by his rival and feeling the warmth full his insides nearly drove him over the edge, but Meta wasn't there just yet. He figured the other finished too early, but that's what Dark would get for not taking it slow. The Dreamland knight still needed to orgasm, and the lack of action from the other wasn't getting him anywhere.  
Sighing, he decided to collect himself and speak up, despite looking like a hot mess.  
“D-Dark, I’m not done just yet…” he painted, gazing at the other from the mirror’s reflection. “I wish y-you’d last longer. You're so weak in that respect.” He teased, hoping it would rile up Dark Meta enough for a second round, and encourage him to fuck him beyond his senses. 

This made the mirror knight’s blood _boil_ , as he disliked being called weak, especially after he had just defeated Meta Knight in a fight and dominated over him in hatesex. “Ahh… ah- you want strong?” He growled mischievously, though the higher pitch in his voice from the orgasm kinda ruined the sexy factor. “I’ll show you strong.” Finally pulling out of his double, Dark Meta watched as his own semen dripped from Meta’s front hole. Oh, how delicious.  
Dark Meta Knight decided to deny his rival’s orgasm entirely, at least for now. Instead, he worked as his shaft again, trying to harden himself once more.  
Letting go of Meta’s arm with his other hand, he used it to turn the other around so that they faced each other. His wings took the role of what his arm previously did, and used the claw of the strong appendages to pin both of Meta’s hands to the ground. The other was now sprawled out in before him, that glorious front hole of Meta’s dripping with the dark knight’s liquids.

Meta decided to let the other take control and move his body as his rival desired. He anticipated what his double’s next plan would be, and wondered if it was just gonna be another boring rough fucking like before.  
“Could I give you a challenge then, if you're so strong?” 

“What?” Dark Meta squinted, staring at the other’s sly expression. 

“If you can make me gush… I will take back everything I said about your weak sex game.” Meta smirked, winking to his partner in a teasing manner. He was well aware that Dark Meta would not pass up a challenge, ever.  
The feelings in his body were slowly disappearing, and he would love nothing more to finish with the most powerful orgasm of all. “You better be quick, Dark~”

Without any hesitation, Dark Meta spat out “I’ll do it,” despite not really knowing how to go about it. He’s never seen Meta gush before, and he wasn’t entirely sure what that term even meant. He assumed it would be some godly sex thing that could only be summoned with some bomb dick, and decided to just go with that answer.  
Leaning forward, his lips met Meta’s once again, although this time he wasn't as rough or hard with the landing. While the dark knight still kept up the dominating aspect of his french kiss, he softened his actions so that he could drag this out as long as he could. 

Their lips moved together, mouths open wide as Meta’s tongue joined the fun as well. Compared to the last makeout, this was more fun and pleasurable. The Dreamlander’s tongue danced with the dark knight’s, yet he still allowed the other to claim domination.

Now that his shaft was about half-hard, Dark Meta pressed his body against Meta’s, initiating a slight thrusting motion to grind his cock on the other’s erect ‘dick.’ He made quiet grunts into the kiss with each movement, caressing the base of the other knight’s leathery wings. 

A spark of intense pleasure from the various places he was receiving contact caused Meta to whimper into the kiss. His wings rippled to the touch, and he wasn't sure if he should lean back into Dark Meta’s hand, or instead grind forward. Choosing the latter, he bucked his body forward, pulling ever so slightly away from the kiss to gasp, breath hitching before it dissolved into a deep and desperate moan.  
Meta Knight’s mouth was still open wide, so Dark Meta took the chance to bite down on his bottom lip, lightly puncturing the skin. The pain turned Meta on, and the taste of blood on the dark knight’s tongue made him shiver in delight. 

“W-what are you, a vampire?” Meta Knight commented, chuckling lightly. Speaking that sentence out without stuttering or making any other sorts of noises took a lot of willpower, as a needy sigh immediately followed. 

“Mmmmaybe,” he groaned out, not meaning to drag on the M. The dark knight ceased grinding his cock on the other’s, however he did not let up on the wing petting. “How’re you f-feeling?”

“G-great, but I would feel a l-lot betterrrr if you just-” Meta found it hard to keep up his speech, as the stimulation on the large appendages seized his senses. “Just p-put it in-” he managed to finally spit his request. 

The other knight sighed, realigning himself with Meta’s front hole. “You're so desperate, Meta Knight. I’m so glad I could be the one to take you like the filthy slut you really are.” Dark Meta wore a shit-eating grin, seemingly thrilled to be in control like this, especially over the one knight who was supposed to be better than him. His grey wings stretched outward as he groped the other’s body, slowly pushed himself inside of the knight, a growl of relief escaping his throat. “You are going to _eat_ your words.” 

As the sensation of being filled finally returned, Meta’s wings snapped open behind him, fidgeting. He attempted to keep the appendages under control, but the combined pleasures of his hole being filled and the wings being pet rendered him unable to remain still. While the stupid expression on Dark Meta’s face pissed him off for no reason, Meta Knight still excitedly anticipated whatever his double would attempt on his body. “I can't wa-ait.” The knight shifted his arms, propping up his body with one, the other hand resting on Dark Meta’s shoulder.

The mirror knight pressed his feet against the ground, rocking his body, starting off slow for a change. His gloved hands gripped at Meta’s sides, no longer teasing the dreamlander’s mauve wings. The fronts of their bodies pressed together, yet they did not kiss despite how close their lips where. Dark Meta did, however, begin to nibble and bite on Meta’s royal blue skin, asserting his control as much as he could. “You're so c-cute, I could just eat you u-up.” Dark Meta cooed, knowing his rival would dislike the comment.

“Ngh… D-don't call me cu-ute… a-ah… fuck…” Meta gasped, averting his gaze, flushed from the insult. He figured it was a joke, though, considering the other was biting him.

Dark Meta quickened his pace, slightly angling his thrusts to the left for the sake of experimenting. He had to map out Meta’s insides so that he’d be able to pull off more stunts in the future; if he is at all able to pull off the current challenge. “H-how are you- ngh!- feeling now?”

The change of pace induced Meta’s mouth to hang open as he gasped out his response. “Fffffuckingfantastic-” Meta confessed, actually having a good time, as he found himself feeling more pleasure than from the previous round.  
The hand that was pressed against the floor for balance moved up to grab Dark Meta’s other shoulder, meaning both of Meta Knight’s hands were now hanging on to his double’s body to keep himself close and sturdy. “Touch me mo-ore, you b-bastard!” He growled, his voice higher in pitch than usual. 

“Needy- Ngh! You needy motherfucker. I thought I was the one in charge.” Complying with his partner’s request anyways, Dark Meta slid his hand from the side of Meta’s body to where his own cock was buried inside of the other. He didn't have to worry about holding on to the other, as the dreamlander was already clinging on to him for dear life.  
The dark knight used his thumb to rub the underside of his double’s penis, bringing the remaining fingers to the other side, now stroking the erect organ with his entire gloved hand. This earned a rather loud and immodest grunt from the other, as Dark Meta could feel the grip tightening on his shoulders. He figured it was a good move, so he continued the stroking and rubbing in time with his thrusts. 

Meta’s ‘penis’ was very small compared to Dark Meta’s, only because it wasn't actually a penis. Calling the organ as such made the knight feel more confident and comfortable in his own body.  
The blue knight’s noises grew increasingly rapid and louder as his partner’s thrusts prodded closer and closer to the most sensitive spot, which prompted for Dark Meta to pick up the pace and power. He adjusted his angle up a smidge, focusing on the spot as his partner almost screamed. 

“AH! THERE! FUCK ME- DARK!”  
He was certainly shouting now, vulgar things nobody would ever normally hear coming from such a chivalrous knight’s mouth. Meta Knight’s eyes were shut tight, his breaths hot and heavy as the buildup nearly tipped.  
“I-IMMGONNA-”  
The combined stimulation from his front hole and his dick triggered a powerful orgasm. His body shook as a hot, odorless liquid gushed from his front hole, causing a huge soaking mess on both their bodies. 

The feeling of the strange liquid and Meta Knight contracting around his length pulled the mirror knight over the edge, screaming “FUCK, METAAA!” as he nailed the other for the last few times. With an aggressive grunt and a final thrust, the dark knight came into his partner, the semen instantly diluted by the other knight’s mess.  
Dark Meta stood for a moment, still deep inside the other, mouth open and drooling as he ceased his own orgasm. He eventually collapsed on top of the other, gasping for air as he recovered from the white-hot sensations. 

The climax was so powerful, and such a new experience, Meta Knight sprawled out on the ground, no longer holding on to his rival’s body for support. He panted heavily as his body still twitched in some places. He couldn't feel the motivation or strength to sit up, yet he did feel how moist his lower regions had become from his orgasm.  
Welp, seems like Meta Knight did eat his words after all.

After a few additional moments of recovery, Meta spoke up. “You w- hah- win… I take that all b-back.” He opened his eyes, finally, looking down to his double, who was still hugging him. Did he… Fall asleep?  
“Wake up, bastard.” Meta Knight moved himself, which caused Dark Meta’s face to hit the ground. 

The dark knight grumbled as he awoke from his little snooze, getting onto his feet and realizing what a mess they had made. This brought him a satisfied feeling. “Huh, guess i’m a sex god now, right Meta?” He wore the most shit-eating grin, raising his eyebrows as he stared at his double.

“Don’t push it.” The noble knight sighed, rolling his eyes. “That was amazing, though. I’m glad I could anger you into improvement.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, thank you.” dropping the sleazy act, Dark Meta straightened himself out. “Let’s go to Moonlight Mansion and get cleaned up.”

“Alright, as long as we plan for a rematch next week. I promise, I will be the next one to come out on top.”


End file.
